


Older than your Time

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [32]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lando is scared, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mpreg, Non covid world, Set between summer of 2020 and May 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Max is pregnant but Lando believes he is too young to be a father and is scared. Will he be there for Max and his child?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: Paddock Baby [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Older than your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenswoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenswoodGirl/gifts).



> Hello all! Here is another prompt and this is centered around Max and Lando where Max is pregnant and Lando is worried about being a father and has also never really considered having kids before. This is an exploration of both Max and Lando's thoughts on the pregnancy as well as the birth. It is set in a non covid world but technically features the revised 2021 calendar for easiness. Apologies for how unrealistic this may seem, I don't often write stories where one person isn't happy about the pregnancy, especially a father. Hope you all enjoy and please post prompts in the comments!

Max was excited as he stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand. He was pregnant, he had always known that he wanted to have children and now it was finally happening. All he had to do now was tell Lando. 

The young Brit had been at the gym when Max had taken the test as Max had thrown up for the fourth day in a row and had decided to take a test to confirm his suspicions. Lando gave Max a look when his boyfriend greeted him, bouncing around on his toes and smiling widely.

“Why are you so cheerful?” He asked, curiously.

Max grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room so they could sit down. The Dutchman was still smiling and Lando had no idea what was going on.

“I have some news.” Explained Max.

Lando nodded as he waited for his boyfriend to tell him the news.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Alarm bells started ringing in Max’s head when Lando didn’t respond. He wasn’t jumping for joy, smiling or anything and it worried him.

“Say something, please.” Begged Max.

Lando swallowed nervously.

“Are you really pregnant?” He asked, quietly.

Max raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I took a pregnancy test this morning.” 

Lando bit his lip.

“What?” Questioned Max.

“We’ve never spoken about having kids, Max.”

The Dutchman nearly slumped into the sofa.

“You don’t want this baby?” He asked, in disbelief.

Lando sighed.

“Max, I don’t know what I want and I’m too young to have kids right now.” Insisted Lando.

Tears gathered in Max’s eyes. His boyfriend clearly didn’t share his excitement and he didn’t know how to react. Instead, he stood up and walked out of the room.

Lando sat on the sofa, running a hand through his hair. Max was pregnant, his boyfriend was having a baby. This couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t part of the plan. They had never even discussed marriage, never mind kids. He could hear movement coming from the bedroom so he decided to see what his boyfriend was doing. 

Max had a suitcase on the bed and he was pulling out clothes from the wardrobe. The sight made Lando feel sick.

“What are you doing?” He asked, nervously.

Max turned to glare at the young driver as he fought back tears.

“I’m going back to Monaco.” Replied Max.

Lando stared at Max in shock as his boyfriend turned away from him and carried on packing.

“Max, please don’t leave.” Pleaded Lando.

Max huffed and he zipped up his suitcase before he picked up and headed towards Lando. The Brit had a lump in his throat as his boyfriend barged past him and headed towards the door. 

“Max!”

The Dutchman stopped and turned to face Lando, ignoring the tear that fell down his cheek.

“I’m having this baby, Lando. With or without you.” 

No other words were exchanged as Max walked out of the apartment he shared with Lando and the door slammed shut. Lando made his way through to the living room and he stood and watched on as Max got in his car and drove away. Tears fell and it wasn’t long before Lando was sobbing. 

It was difficult for Lando and Max to be apart. Lando sent multiple messages to his boyfriend who didn't reply nor did he respond to any of his calls. He didn’t know what to say to Lando. This was something he knew he wanted and his boyfriend didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t know how to react to that. 

Sophie could tell that something was going on. She knew that Max wanted to have kids so when Max told her that he was pregnant, she was excited. It hurt max in a way because the way in which his mum reacted was similar to when he saw the positive test result. He was miserable. He had flown to his mum’s apartment to stay with her but he missed Lando.

It took a few days for Lando to actually get his head around the fact that he had to tell his parents about Max’s pregnancy. He called his dad one day and asked if he could visit. Obviously Adam wasn’t going to refuse a visit from his son so he said yes and it wasn’t long before Lando was standing on the doorstep. The first thing that Adam noticed when he opened the door to his youngest son was the bags around Lando’s eyes. Another thing was the absence of Max.

“Hey, buddy.”

He pulled Lando into his arms and his eyes widened as he was sure that he heard his son sniff. He pulled away from the hug and led his son to the living room. Cisca hugged her son and kissed his head. She was worried about him and she shared a look with her husband. Lando pulled away from the hug and wiped a hand over his eyes. Cisca shook her head.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

Adam and Cisca sat down one one sofa whilst Lando sat across from them.

“Max is pregnant.”

A smile spread across Cisca’s face as she turned to look at Adam but the smile dropped when she noticed that Lando wasn’t happy.

“Is that not a good thing?” She asked.

Lando sighed.

“Am I not too young to be having kids?” He asked.

Cisca and Adam looked at one another.

“If you and Max want to have kids together then I would say go for it.” Said Adam.

Lando awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“What if I don’t want kids?” He asked, sadly.

Adam frowned.

“Lando, do you not want this baby?” 

His son shrugged.

“Max and I have never talked about having kids, we’ve never discussed marriage.” He mumbled.

“Where is Max?” Asked Adam.

“Back in Monaco.” 

“Lando, you are not letting your child grow up in Monaco away from us.” Insisted Cisca.

“Max told me he would raise the baby without me if he had to, you know what he’s like. He’s so stubborn.” Argued Lando.

Cisca raised an eyebrow at her son.

“If Max has gone back to Monaco, you need to fix things, Lando.” She said, firmly.

When Lando returned to his apartment later that day, he felt even worse and all of a sudden alone. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. It was clear that his mum wanted to have a grandchild and that age wasn’t an issue. He had a feeling that if Max were to raise the baby, he would probably stay in Monaco whilst Lando would be left in the UK. 

The weeks dragged on and it wasn’t long before the season restarted because the summer had ended. Max had announced that he wouldn’t be racing and Red Bull replaced him with another driver. Lando tried to contact Max again but the Dutchman refused to call or reply to messages. 

Anytime Lando called or sent a message, Max would just stare at the phone. He was hurt because his boyfriend didn’t want their baby and yet he still loved him. He missed him.

Max eventually got in touch with Lando to tell him that he was due his first scan. He called the Brit out of the blue to the point that his boyfriend nearly had a panic attack when he saw that the caller ID was Max.

“I’m having my first scan in a couple of days.” Max told him.

Lando bit his lip.

“Is your mum going with you?” He asked.

Max held back a sigh.

“I was kind of hoping you would come with me.” 

Lando was stunned.

“Oh.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Max, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Tears gathered in Max’s eyes.

“I’ll send you pictures.” He said, sadly.

He then ended the call. 

Max had been hoping deep down that Lando would change his mind and that he would fly to Monaco to be with him. He tried not to get his hopes up. His mum smiled at him sadly when he sighed. 

The Dutchman couldn’t believe what he was seeing when he went to the scan. His child, his baby. Lando’s baby. He held his mum’s hand tightly as they both cried. He kept his word and sent Lando a picture of the scan. 

Back in the UK, Lando was feeling overwhelmed when he looked at the picture. He was waiting for the pictures but he didn’t think it would set him off.

Over the course of the next few months, Max and Lando kept in touch with one another although things were still awkward. However, as time went on, Lando was slowly coming round to the idea that he could be a father. He didn’t go to any of Max’s baby scans, mainly because they were in the lead up to a race weekend. He would then send the pictures to his parents who were clearly thrilled to be seeing pictures of their first grandchild. 

Lando felt guilty. At this rate, he wouldn’t be having anything to do with the baby and yet his parents were buying everything and anything for their grandchild. At first, Lando would smile at the clothes and toys but it got to the point where he was starting to feel a whole different set of emotions. It scared him. In the beginning, he didn’t want a child and now he was getting excited.

There was also the fact that he missed Max. Because he shared an apartment with his boyfriend, it meant that there were a lot of things that reminded him of Max. He would occasionally spend time in his parents’ house when he wasn’t at a race or in the factory. Sometimes being at home on his own was too painful.

Meanwhile, Max was going through the stages of pregnancy with his family. Lando missed out on feeling his child kick or going to the scans. Max prayed that things would be different, that Lando would turn up on his doorstep but it wasn’t happening. 

It wasn’t until Lando had a very good race and Max literally sobbed his eyes out because he couldn’t celebrate with his boyfriend that Sophie decided to talk to her son.

“Max, have you ever considered what’s going on in Lando’s head? He’s only 21 and maybe he is scared about having kids, having a lot of responsibility. It’s alright to be upset because he didn’t give you the reaction that you were hoping for but things could change. You never know, he might want to see the baby and he might fall in love with his child.”

The Dutchman suddenly realised that he had only been thinking about himself. He hadn’t been thinking about Lando, he had been upset that his boyfriend hadn’t reacted the way he wanted him to but he didn’t ask questions. He never gave his boyfriend the chance to explain what was going on in his head.

He had to call him.

“Hello?” 

Max sighed.

“Lando, I’m sorry.”

He could sense the Brit frowning on the other end.

“Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I was so caught up in my excitement about the pregnancy that I didn’t give you the chance to explain yourself properly. I was only thinking about myself.” Said Max, guiltily.

“Max, you had every right to react the way you did. I didn’t react in the best way. I’m just so scared, I feel so young and to have a kid, it’s not something that I’ve really considered.” Replied Lando, honestly.

Max sighed.

“I should’ve spoken to you instead of walking out.” 

“We’re talking now.” 

Max smiled.

“I miss you.” 

Lando smiled.

“I miss you too.”

It wasn’t until Max was around eight months pregnant that Lando came to the realisation that he wanted to be involved in his baby’s life. Cisca probably played a hand in it as well by constantly buying gifts for the baby. It was when Lando went to visit his family after the first couple of races and he sat down with his sibling and parents as Cisca had found some old baby videos. 

During the time that Lando was watching clips of himself and his siblings, he couldn’t help but wonder if his child would grow up looking more like him or Max. There were millions of thoughts running through his head but there was nothing negative. A sudden realisation hit him when he saw clips of himself and his siblings holding his youngest sister when she was a baby. Cisca was forced to stop the TV as Lando broke down in tears. 

“Darling, what’s the matter?” Asked Cisca, concerned.

Lando wiped at his eyes.

“I’ve been so stupid.” 

His parents frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” Asked Adam, confused.

Lando sniffed.

“The whole time I’ve been saying I don’t want kids or that I’m scared, Max must be scared. He’s the one carrying our child. I’ve been so stupid, just watching the clips. I was thinking about the baby, how they would be when they grow up. I’ve never sat down and considered that I could be a parent. I can do this, I can be a father as long as I have Max alongside me, I can’t leave him on his own.” 

Cisca and Adam smiled at one another, they knew that Lando would come through. 

Lando suddenly sat up straighter.

“I have to go.”

Cisca frowned.

“Go where?”

“I have to go to Monaco.” Said Lando.

He was about to race out of the door before he turned back and hugged both his parents.

“Thank you, thank you for helping me to see sense.”

His parents smiled at him and he rushed out of the house and jumped into his car as he drove back to his apartment. Once he stepped into the apartment, he was hit with memories of Max and he knew he had to go to him. He searched for a flight to Nice and after he had booked it, he called Max.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so stupid, so stupid. I’ve been so scared but I didn’t think about the fact that we can do this together. I’ve been wrapped up in my thoughts about being a parent, being scared because I feel like I’m too young but we can do this. I was watching footage of my siblings and myself as kids and I couldn’t help but think what our child will be like when they grow up.”

Lando was rambling to the point where Max had to interrupt him.

“What are you saying, Lando?” Asked Max, nervously.

Lando smiled.

“I want to be with you and our baby, I want us to be a family together.” 

Max instantly burst into tears and it made Lando nervous.

“Max?”

“You have no idea how happy I am. I want you here.” 

“I’ve booked a flight, I’ll be in Monaco tomorrow morning.” Said Lando, happily.

“What?” 

Lando chuckled.

“I’ve missed you so much, Max. This apartment reminds me of you, all of your stuff is still here, I could never really be without you.” 

Max sighed in content.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you.”

Lando had to wait impatiently for the next morning and he was soon on a plane and heading to Nice. Sophie offered to pick him up from the airport and they hugged one another when they met each other in the arrivals area.

“I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been.” Sighed Lando as he sat in Sophie’s car.

Sophie smiled at him softly.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

Lando literally jumped out of the car and rushed into Sophie’s apartment when she pulled up outside. He found Max resting on the sofa, hand on his baby bump and he gasped. The noise made Max lift his head and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He struggled to get up from the sofa and Lando shook his head fondly as he made his way towards him. They wrapped their arms around each other, crying as they could barely remember the last time they had shared a hug. Max pulled away from the kiss and cupped Lando’s cheek before he pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t until the kiss had ended that Max hit Lando’s arm and the Brit yelped.

“That’s for not being here.” 

Lando pouted and Max snorted.

“You have a lot of making up to do.” Teased Max.

Lando was forced to wait on Max hand and foot until he was away for another race. He couldn’t help but laugh as he was able to spend time talking to Max’s bump when he was with his boyfriend. The Dutchman cursed anytime the baby kicked harshly and Lando would giggle.

“Stop swearing!”

The couple claimed to be ready for the baby’s birth, however, Max wasn’t entirely prepared for his waters to break halfway through the Monaco Grand Prix as Lando was racing. As much as Max didn’t want to go into labour because Lando would miss the birth, he wasn’t alone and he was thankful that at least his mum was there. Apparently, his baby didn’t want to hang around and Max gave birth to a precious baby girl not long after the race had finished. 

Lando was busy doing his media commitments and missed a phone call from Sophie as his phone was in the motorhome. It wasn’t until he returned from the media pen and went to get changed that he found he had a few missed calls from Sophie. He called her and was glad when she answered.

“What’s going on? You’ve been trying to call me but I’ve been in the media pen.”

“You need to come to the hospital.” Said Sophie.

Lando’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean, what’s happened?” He asked, frantically.

Sophie laughed.

“Just come to the hospital.” 

She hung up and Lando was left staring at his phone. 

Lando had no idea how he managed to get out of debrief but he was glad that the team let him go and he allowed Jon to drive him to the hospital as he called Sophie again to let him know he was on his way. Sophie stood outside waiting on Lando and she smiled before hugging him. She pulled away and grabbed his arm.

“Come on.”

She refused to tell Lando what was going on, staying silent as they made their way through the hospital. It wasn’t until Sophie stopped outside a room near the baby unit that Lando realised what was going on. Sophie tilted her head towards the room and gave him a little nudge. He shakily opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of him. Max was lying in a hospital bed holding a baby, their baby. His boyfriend looked up and smiled at him. 

"She couldn't wait." Said Max, softly. 

Lando slowly made his way over to the bed, his eyes never leaving his daughter. 

"We have a daughter?" He asked. 

Max nodded. 

"A baby girl."

Lando sat down in the seat by Max's bed as Sophie watched the scene. Before long, she left as she didn't want to ruin the private moment. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Max. 

Lando nodded slowly. Max gently passed their daughter over to his boyfriend and his heart melted at the scene. Lando looked perfect as he held their daughter in his arms. 

"Hello, baby girl. I can't believe you're here." Murmured Lando. 

He leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead and he sniffed as he stroked over her little hand. 

"She's perfect." Whispered Max. 

Lando smiled as he lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, she is." He agreed. 

For someone who didn't want kids and was scared of being a parent, he refused to put his child down. He would hold her forever if he could.


End file.
